Extremus Charmed Chapter 3
by Alex250P
Summary: This Is Chapter Three Of Extremus Charmed called Exposed...


**Extremus Charmed**

**3.22**

**Chapter 3**

**Exposed**

Two crouched figures appeared in swirls of bright blue lights. Piper and Leo appeared and Leo collapsed.

"Honey! Come On!" Piper yelled as she kissed him and stood up.

She ran upstairs, grabbed the Book of Shadows and dashed back down. She stared at the smashed up conservatory wall again and her heart missed a beat.

She flicked through the book and found the page about Reviving a Whitelighter and started to read.

"_Though gone and deceased you may be,_

_I call upon the power to set you free,_

_Wake Up from this nightmare,_

_So I can close my despair!_" Piper chanted.

Leo instantly woke up and saw the smashed in wall.

Piper started to speak but Leo had ran over to the wall jumped over the rubble and through the broken window.

"Who was hit first?" Leo asked concerned and hurriedly.

"Erm, I, I think it was Prue." Piper said shaking and almost crying.

Leo held his hands over her head, his palms started to glow with yellow light as Prue's wounds started to heal. She instantly woke up and groaned as Leo healed Phoebe.

"What happened?" Prue asked groggily.

"You almost died that's what happened!" Leo said sighing in relief as Phoebe got up.

"What happened while we were gone?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I blew up Shax, trashed the manor, saved the Doctor, got Leo back from the Elders, made peace with Cole and watched him fight with demons that have took over heaven!" Piper smarted.

"We, sure missed a lot when we were dead!" Prue said.

"Anyway, I don't think Shax was completely vanquished." Piper said a little less confidently.

"Why?"

"Well, he just yelled and turned into the wind."

"Well, Me and Phoebe will go looking for him while you and Leo will try and protect The Doctor."

Prue stared at The Doctor on the floor and smiled a little. Prue and Phoebe rushed the the doors which were still wide open and grabbed their coats. They ran outside holding hands and dashing. They look around as there is a gust of wind from the front of them.

"Do you reckon he's here?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"I don't know, maybe Piper hurt him worse than we thought?" Prue asked

"I don't know! I think he might have gone back down to the Underw…" Phoebe stuttered.

There was the familiar tornado, and Prue turned round to see it. She waved her hand and it soared into the air. It went into the form of Shax and he landed on the pavement. Phoebe spun round and screamed as Shax rose above them. Prue waved her hand again but Shax threw and energy ball at the same time. The energy ball stopped in midair while Prue was holding her hand out in front of her and Shax was holding his. Prue the squinted her eyes and the energy ball went flying back. It hit Shax in the chest and he stumbled.

"Is that it?" Phoebe said cowering behind Prue.

"The spell Phoebe! The spell!" Prue ushered to Phoebe.

Phoebe grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket that Piper had given her and her Prue spoke the spell aloud.

"_Evil Wind That Blows,_

_That Which Forms Below,_

_No Longer May You Dwell,_

_Death Takes You With This Spell!_" Prue and Phoebe yelled.

Shax yelled and exploded in a blast of purple light. Prue and Phoebe covered their faces with their hands and were knocked to the ground.

"Now that, is a vanquish!" Phoebe said triumphantly picking herself up.

She brushed some dirt of her jacket and helped Prue back up as they ran back to the Manor.

Little did they know that a television crew had been filming everything that had happened. The stunned reporter turned to he camera man and beckoned him to turn the camera back on her.

"Ok, I don't know what just happened here but you saw it here, Live!" The Reporter said anxiously.

The Reporter called Elana then disappeared off the camera and her and her cameraman climbed quickly into their news van. They speeded off.

Meanwhile at The Halliwell Manor, Piper was sitting on the Living Room sofa biting her nails anxiously. Leo was pacing in front of her.

"Leo! Stop doing that!" Piper said anxiously.

"Well, Prue and Phoebe have been out for a bit now!" Leo said stopping.

"Well, stop it Leo! Your making me bite my nails and these were $40 from Stella my beauticians! Piper said getting up.

Upstairs in the attic a demon flamed in. He was the one that had attacked them in Heaven. He was dragging a figure, which didn't have a definite form. It kept growing bigger and more muscly and then red and back to a parchment coloured skin. The demon dragged the body down the attic stairs and flamed out again.

Piper was stood at the kitchen counter making her self some coffee. The red-hooded demon flamed in behind her and carefully laid the body down. As Piper was adding some milk when the demon brandished an athamae from his pocket, he held it in both hands and brought it swooping down. Just then Leo walked in to the kitchen and yelled. She put up her hands and the athamae slipped out of his hands and he looked up. The athamae had been frozen in mid-air but the demon had not.

"He didn't freeze! He did not freeze!" Piper squealed.

Leo orbed out and orbed behind the demon who had just grabbed the frozen athamae. Leo dived on top of the demon and elbowed him in the face. The demon then stood up straight and Leo fell off on top of the body. Piper jumped out the way and did a forward flip and stood up. She waved her hands and The demon flew onto the island.

End Of Chapter


End file.
